1. Field of the Invention
A need exists to accurately and quickly feed stacks of paper to high speed envelope inserting machinery, particularly the type known generically as the xe2x80x98Phillipsburgxe2x80x99 type, for sheet feeding devices that handle a wide variety of physical forms and can combine different forms for ease of operation, reduced operator intervention and improved reliability. This invention feeds stacked, precut forms, provided in sequential for placing in an inserter stream using a slanted table, a generally vertical wall and optimized feed and singulator mechanisms. This invention is adapted to direct feeding into an envelope inserter, or for inclusion in a continuous feed format handling device such as my coinvented. U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,864 entitled xe2x80x9cMethod of and apparatus for processing and stacking printed formsxe2x80x9d which issued Mar. 30, 1999, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. Direct feeding into an envelope inserter is also taught in the Golicz U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,944 entitled xe2x80x9cHigh speed sheet feeder singulatorxe2x80x9d which issued May 29, 1990, which shares superficial similarities with this invention, but has weaknesses in the speed, accuracy and economy areas. This patent is also incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,864 entitled xe2x80x9cMethod of and apparatus for processing and stacking printed formsxe2x80x9d which issued Mar. 30, 1999, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. Golicz. U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,944 entitled xe2x80x9cHigh speed sheet feeder singulatorxe2x80x9d which issued May 29, 1990 teaches direct feeding into an envelope inserter or other device from a stack on a tilted table, but does not suggest or teach the directional, dimensional or angular control of this invention and therefore has weaknesses in speed, accuracy and economy.
The invention uses paper vertically stacked on a feed table positioned against a top-edge guide assembly spacing the paper stack from a vertical deck and separates the lead documents from the stack. Creeper belts feed the paper to the singulator device. Precise control over the movement of the belts enables a precise feed to the singulator assembly, which combines dimensional and directional control of the paper leading edge to optimize speed and accuracy. Among the unique features of and operations enabled by the invention are the ability to reverse the creeper belts, creeper belt control as to speed and timing, auto advancing of the singulator, enablement of manual document feeding without system reset, a tilt back feature enabling maintenance and jam clearing, the ability to receive auxiliary input and dual input and improved feeding taking advantage of the upper edge paper guides.
The following drawings, in which like reference characters indicate like parts, are illustrative of embodiments of the invention and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention in any manner whatsoever, as encompassed by the claims forming a part hereof.